onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Film: Z
| image = | jname = ONE PIECE FILM Z | rname = Wan Pīsu Firumu Zetto | ename = N/A | director = Tatsuya Nagamine | writer = Osamu Suzuki | time = 107 minutes | date = December 15, 2012 (Japan) May 15, 2013 (France) DVD/Blu-ray: June 28, 2013 | prev = Movie 11 | next = }} One Piece Film: Z is the 12th One Piece movie, released on December 15, 2012. The movie was directed by Tatsuya Nagamine and was overseen by Eiichiro Oda, the same as Movie 10. Yasutaka Nakata wrote and performed the theme song. One Piece Film: Z was released in France (dubbed in French) on May 15 2013.http://onepiecez-lefilm.fr/ Synopsis Said to be comparable to the Ancient Weapons, the Marines' trump card the "Dyna Stone" has suddenly been stolen and the terrifyingly powerful man responsible, former Marine Admiral "Z", stands in the path of the Straw Hat Pirates. The Marine HQ finally moves forward to deal with the conspiracy that threatens to shake the very pillars of the New World. Elsewhere, Kuzan pursues the Straw Hat Pirates. Finally, Luffy and his crew move to take a stand against Z and his incredible power. Plot Wrath of the Neo Marines The story begins with Z singing a requiem, as he prepares for battle. His fleet of Neo Marines push past the defenses of Marine ships and invades Firs Island. He makes an open vow he will destroy all pirates before storming the beach, attacking waves of Marine soldiers that are flung aside. His subordinate, Ain, is shown fighting as well. She effortlessly dodges the soldiers attacks and uses two daggers to fight with, gracefully defeating all soldiers attacking her. She then vows to follow Z wherever he goes. Binz is shown using his devil fruit abilities summoning large vines shielding himself from the barrage of artilery fire from Marine soldiers. He breaks through their attacks, also stating he will follow Z. As Z pushes through the defenses, two members of the Giant Squad intercept him. With his Battle Smasher arm, he easily overpowers both of them and takes them down. Him and his solders then break into the Marine base, and acquire the Dyna Stones. As his men begin loading the weapons aboard their ships, Admiral Kizaru appears and begins a deadly onslaught destroying their ships and blowing away the Neo Marine soldiers. Z rushes to their aid and clashes with Kizaru. Kizaru outmanuevers him, sending a deadly array of explosive blasts at him but are deflected. As the two fight, Ain and Binz evacuate the Neo Marines onto the remaining boats. Kizaru asks how long it has been since the two last met, wondering what brings him to the island. Z warns that he relies too much on his Pika Pika no Mi power. Kizaru responds he's still stubborn like a rock, addressing him as Master Zephyr. Z responds that he abandoned that name. The two clash fiercly, as Z tells Kizaru he's become overconfident ever since he was promoted to Admiral rank. Kizaru states he didn't come to dwell on the past, firing a light beam at him. He blocks it, charging forward and blows Kizaru to pieces with a powerful blast from his Battle Smasher. Z collapses from the stress of the battle, using an inhaler to get his second wind. Kizaru teleports and attacks with his light sword, as Z pushes back showing signs of struggle. Kizaru confidently states he cant match his speed with that heavy weapon. He begins questioning what he wants the Dyna Stones for, with Z remarking that even in the old days, he never liked him. Kizaru politely asks him to return what he took, with Z remarking that the Dyna Stones rival the power of the Ancient Weapons as he picks up a stray one and shatters it.Terrified, Kizaru tries to teleport away to safety, as Z hurls the exploding stone in his face the moment he reformed. The blast engulf the entire island, destroying everything. Kizaru survives the explosion, commenting on the loss as his former Admiral comrade Kuzan is shown witnessing the event from afar. He ponders what the Marine is doing, before peddling away on his bycycle. Z and the Straw Hat Pirates Somewhere else, the Straw Hat Pirates are having a cherry blossom party. Luffy is goofing off, stuffing himself with meat while Brook is singing. Zoro comments that it's good to drink during the fall of the cherry blossums, with Chopper drinking milk instead of alcohol. Chopper becomes distressed when inhaling poison drifting in the air, while Brook is inspired to write a song about it. Zoro remarks it is affecting the taste of his drink, but then wonders if it was already like that. The smell is shown coming from Usopp spraying poison over his Pop Greens, as Robin happily waters some of the plants. Usopp reassures Luffy that the poison is merely meant for killing worms with Zoro showing a liking to the tainted flavor of his alcohol. Chopper finds his milk still tastes bad and worries it's because he's growing up into an adult. Luffy tries it and finds it tasted horrible too. Franky prances around, pretending to be a Cherry Blossom Tree, as Nami is sunbathing. Sanji swoons over her, as the crew begins hounding him to make them some food annoying him. Volcanic ash begins to rain from the sky, with Chopper pouting it's ruining his fur. Robin offers to take a bath with him as Brook begs Robin to join in. She coldly turns him down, with Chopper offering him the company. Nami studies her log pose and finds the needle spinning where the volcano had erupted from. Usopp whispers to her that they have to hide this from Luffy, and choose a safer route. Luffy notices it anyway, deciding to head in that direction. Usopp whines, but Nami tells him to trust in her navigational skills. He warns her that the paths they choose could cost them their lives, but she tells him the matter is out of their hands now. Luffy spots the battered body of Z clinging to life on a piece of wood out at sea, and tries to rescue him. When he grabs ahold of his mechanical arm he becomes weak with Sanji and Usopp having to help pull him aboard. Chopper examines him, but finds that he should be fine. Nami shows signs of suspicion, worrying that they picked up someone problematic. Robin notices his arm is built out of Kairouseki, the reason why Luffy became weak when he touched him. Nami finds it a dangerous thing, but Luffy and the others are in awe over it. Sanji reminds them all that Kairouseki is used against Devil Fruit users with him and Zoro debating wether to throw him overboard. Chopper defends him, with Luffy ordering him to save his life and that he'd deal with him if he was an enemy. Z awakens later in Chopper's infirmary, with Zoro and Sanji standing guard outside. Z thanks Chopper for his care, calling him a great medic. Z meets Luffy and immediately tags him as the ships captain. Luffy asks him what he plans to do next, as Z tells him he is carrying a Vivre Card and his comrades should find him soon. Luffy begins asking questions about his mechanical arm, asking where he bought it. He tells them how when he lost his arm to a pirare, a Marine scientist helped build it for him. He tells Luffy its use against Devil Fruit users, able to weaken any foe once he gets a grip on them. He does comment that due to its heavy weight, it would be hard to survive if he fell into the ocean and only a special key can take it off him. Luffy asks if he is a Marine, to which he responds he had left them for being too old and is pursuing a different goal. Luffy comments it would be bad if he was a Marine, telling him they are pirates. Z is angered by this, and throws Luffy through the wall. He asks Luffy why he is a pirate, as Luffy proudly responds he will be the Pirate King. This comment infuriates him, as he madly swings his Battle Smasher around. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji all begin fighting him with Z able to hold them all off with relative ease. Ain and Binz then arrive with a fleet of ships and board the Sunny, announcing they will be confiscating it. Franky attacks, with Binz summoning vines that are able to subdue him. Robin tries attacking, but he proves too quick for her to grab him with her arms. The others rush in to help, but Binz ensnares them all in vines as well. Nami uses Gust Sword to fight Ainz with, but she uses her Devil Fruit ability and shrinks Nami down to a small child. Chopper breaks out of the vines and charges her, but she evades him and uses her ability on him as well. She goes on to use her power on the subdued Brook, then Robin grabs her before she can continue, and demands to know what she did to Nami and Chopper. However, Ain takes advantage of Robin's powers, and touches her duplicated arms to de-age her to the appearance of a young teen. Ain explains she has the ability to revert things with a touch by 12 years. She tells Robin she would only need to touch her two more times and she would disappear. Z overpowers the Monster Trio, as he holds Luffy in his grip, helpless against him. He chastises Luffy's dream, telling him he'll never be Pirate King with his strength. Curiosity piqued, he asks Luffy his name. When he tells him, Z connects him as Garp's grandson and spares his life. He announces to the Straw Hats he will destroy all pirates, as the Neo Marines begin to attack the Sunny. With the ship being damaged and most of the crew unable to fight back, Luffy has them retreat. He frees Franky from his bonds, as he uses a Coup de Burst to escape. Elsewhere at the Marine HQ, Fleet Admiral Akainu calls a summit meeting of his high ranking officers to discuss the recent events. Akainu states the Dyna Stones were a trump card against the New World. He tells the Marines Z's plan is to use the Dyna Stones to destroy the End Points, which will destroy the entire ocean surrounding the New World. Kizaru chimes in that Z must have died from getting caught in the explosion at Firs Island. Tsuru disagrees, knowing that as a former Admiral he would have survived. Akainu laments the treachery of their former teacher, but resolves that he must be stopped, along with the Neo Marines. Garp, Coby and Helmeppo, who aren't attending the meeting, are near the remains of the still erupting Firs Island. Coby questions if the rumor of the End Points being destroyed was true or not. Garp tells Coby that if it was merely a lie they wouldn't be taking such extreme measures. He tells the two that Z plans to destroy all the pirates in the New World with the End Points, but not only will it kill all pirates on the seas but everyone else living there too. One of the Marines asks Garp who exactly this Z person is. Garp briefly explains that Z was once a Marine who fought alongside him and the others during their youth. He worries that his anger and hatred will destroy the world. Adventures on Secon Island Meanwhile, the Straw Hats are recovering on a nearby island, where Franky goes to work on fixing the Sunny. He tells Luffy to go after Z while he repairs the damage done. Chopper regrets saving Z's life, but Sanji tells him a pirate should live without regrets of what he believes in. Usopp wonders who Z is, with Zoro and Sanji itching for another round. Nami tells them they owe their lives to the Sunny; without it they'd be most likely dead. Robin also voices her want to get back at them, with Usopp wanting no part. Nami tells him that they must track them down, or else she will never get her original body back. She wouldn't be as helpful a Navigator to them without her full grown body. Robin comments much of the same, with Usopp telling her it must be nice being 18 again and having everything in the 'right place'. She grabs Usopp and tortures him for that comment. Sanji begins fantasizing the idea of watching Nami and Robin grow up again, seeing them regain their looks with each day. Zoro calls him disgusting, prompting the usual heated arguments between them. Brook comments that he has grown younger too, despite looking exactly the same. Brook says his hair has gotten more youthful, with Zoro asking him if he wants to stay that way. Nami proposes gathering intel on their enemy as the first place to start. Mobston, an old man approaches them and asks if they had a run in with Z. He tells them many pirate ships that have come to the island have been attacked by him. He tells that many who had been attacked by him, lost their will to continue and left the New World. He is pleasantly surprised Luffy still wishes to fight him, after losing so badly to him and offers up his finest equipment to use in their quest. Nami tells the crew to not arouse suspicion, they need a new change of clothes first. They are told their best place to start is to take the Sea Train to Secon Island. As they head to their next destination, they divide their jobs and split up. Luffy, Brook, Sanji, and Zoro, all relax in a local hot spring to rest, recover, and prepare for the upcoming fight. Sanji comments Devil Fruit users are a pain, seeing Luffy and Brook become quite weak. Sanji tells Luffy to keep a low profile since the island is crawling with Marine soldiers. Elsewhere, Nami and Robin have gotten work at a bar. Robin woos the crowd with her good looks and dancing, as Nami helps bring drinks around to the soldiers. Usopp is disguised as Robin's manager, and Chopper working as a shoe shiner. Somewhere else on the island, Z and his crew finish planting the Dyna Stones over the active volcano. Z promises when it erupts the Marines will know his fury. As Luffy and the others relax in the hot springs, Luffy vows to not let his guard down around Z again. Sanji tells him as long as he is a Devil Fruit user and lets himself get caught by his arm he will lose, offering him and Zoro to fight him instead. Luffy turns him down, knowing to avoid his arm for their next fight. Among the other people in the bath is Kuzan who was eavesdropping in on their conversation. He chimes in saying he was getting tired waiting for them, leaving them to all immediately panic (except for Brook). Brook does not recognize him, but panics when they fill him in that he is an Admiral. Kuzan reassures them he is not there to capture them, and had given up being an Admiral. Brook asks what he is then, with Kuzan finding being questioned bothersome. He thinks on the question, and is unable to think of a proper answer confusing them futher. However, he tells them again he is not their enemy anymore and reminds them if he was he wouldn't be in a hot spring where he can't use his powers. As Kuzan gets out of the water, the Straw Hats see his battle scarred body, and his missing leg that he regrows with his ice powers. He merely says he got carried away, when explaining this. Nami and Usopp meet up with Chopper to share information. Chopper reports he heard rumors of some Marines showing up beause of Z. Usopp says there are lots of Marines where he was, but is unsure if it has to do with Z or Robin's popularity. Kuzan and the Straw Hats talk some more, with Luffy asking him what happened to his leg. Kuzan takes offense and tells him there are some things that shouldn't be asked. Luffy tries to change the subject and asks about Akainu on why the two of them fought, believing they were friends. Kuzan refuses to comment on that. He does go on say that he wishes his only reason for coming was to enjoy the hot springs, but is chasing Z. He guessed that they had gone against him, remarking how strong he is. Nami makes her rounds pressing for information from local Marines, learning Z is currently on the island. One of them spills information of his plan on destroying the End Points. One Marine Captain becomes suspicious of her, and asks her why she is so curious about him. Panicking, she points the blame to Usopp as they chase after him. The Captain tries to escort her away for questioning, but Robin blows their cover and subdues the Captain as the two make off. Kuzan and the Straw Hats are seen making their way to port, as he talks about the great age of pirates. He ponders to himself if pirates are made from the One Piece existing, or if the One Piece exists because of the pirates. Kuzan looks out to sea, telling them how when some follow their dreams, it can lead to pain and sadness of others. He tells them that Z plans to destroy piracy by destroying the One Piece. He has chosen to follow Z's journey, but is unsure what actions he himself must take. He then departs, telling Luffy he will find Z on the island. Luffy thinks back to his encounter of Z pondering over him, until the rest of the Straw Hats catch up with them with a group of Marines chasing them. Luffy dispatches them all with his Haoshoku Haki. Reluctantly, the Marine Captain tells him the location of Z. His squad of soldiers are then shown trying to fight him off. Z easily beats everyone around him, with Kibin clasing with him. He uses his Tekkai, but Z breaks his defense with the power of his Armored Haki. The Dyna Stones explode, causing the volcano to erupt. Z informs his men the destruction the Second Point has been a success and they need only destroy one more island. Luffy charges forth and attacks with his Gum Gum Rifle technique. Z blocks it, showing mild surprise to see Luffy. Luffy demands Z change his friends back to normal, as Ain and Binz attack. Sanji and Zoro intercept them, fiercly battling them both. Z tells Luffy if he wants something, he has to take it like a pirate. Luffy and Z both strike, the shock setting off the volcano to explode forth with magma. Kuzan saves the lives of some civilians by knocking away a volcanic rock and tells them to get to the Sea Train. Kuzan looks on at the devasation, wondering if Z has finally lost his mind. Luffy tells Z he won't be able to catch him this time, entering Second Gear. Z sends a volley of bullets at Luffy that he dodges before attempting once again to land a hit. Z blocks him again, but this time using the power of his Armament Haki on his normal arm. He asks Luffy to become Pirate King if he has the determination to risk his life, and his friends. He knocks Luffy back, sending him running with more shots from his arm cannon. Growing more angry, he asks Luffy if he is willing to walk over his friend's corpses to achieve his dream before sending out a powerful blast. Zoro and Ain exchange strikes, but she breaks off her attack promising she'd kill him the next time they met. Sanji begins to overpower Binz, sending powerful kicks to his face but he escapes with a smoke bomb. Luffy and Z clash furious blows, with Z mocking Luffy telling him if he keeps being afraid of his Battle Smasher, he'll never land any hits on him. He strikes the ground, sending Luffy flying aways. He catches up and fires more bullets at Luffy that he deflects back at him. Luffy tells him his bullets will never harm him, until Z pulls out a small pistol and fires a bullet into his shoulder made from Kairoseki..Mocking Luffy further, he tells him the strongest people in the New World would have never have let themselves be hit with it and he relies too much on is Devil Fruit power. He takes Luffy's hat, promising to bury it himself once he has finished destroying the age of pirates. Luffy tries to grab it from him, telling Z the hat was given to him by Shanks. He grabs Luffy in his powerful grips and tells him Shanks, along with the rest of the Yonko will all die before they know what is happening. Luffy is enraged, screaming at him to not mock Shanks as Z blasts Luffy away. Zoro and the others find Luffy, and help carry him to safety as the deadly ash cloud rolls down the mountain. Usopp uses one of his Pop Greens to make a banana shaped boat they ride against the wind with. They are unable to escape and just as their deaths seemed imminent, Kuzan encases the magma and ash in a gigantic layer of ice giving them time to escape. The Straw Hats board the sea train and flee, just before the island blows. Z's Hatred Z is shown watching the island exploding from one of his ships, with Ain wondering of Luffy's fate. Z reflects on the One Piece and becomes angered over how much suffering and death its existance has brough to the world. That they consider it a symbol of freedom, but he will destory that and bring a close to the great pirate age. Meanwhile, Garp and Sengoku are seen discussing Z's actions. Sengoku notes how tragic Z's history has been, but destroying the island and putting innocent civilians in danger was unacceptable. Garp remarked that not everyone could see things separately like him. Coby asks Garp about Z, wondering what kind of man he was like. He tells him he had believed in justice more than anyone, until a certain accident happened. Garp begins to explain how Zephyr was always a serious man, that he was always fighting in front of men on the battlefield. He had become an Admiral when he was still young, and led a happy life until his wife and son were killed by a pirate who hated him. That hatred and sadness stayed with him as he continued to perform his duties. He had become a teacher who had trained many of the high ranking Marines who now serve the World Government today and was loved by many. However he suffered greatly when he had lost his right arm and was unable to stop a powerful pirate from slaying a crew of trainees he tried to protect, with Ain and Binz the only survivors. Zephyr took this defeat into a new goal to hunt down Devil Fruit users with his new mechanical arm that was built for him. Shortly afterwards, the pirate who had taken his arm and his crew was nominated by the Government to become a Shichibukai. This was Zephyr's final straw, and left the Marines after this in great disgust. Unable to rely on the Marines anymore to inflict proper justice, he formed the Neo Marines as an enemy to both marines and pirates alike. Coby asks why Zephyr is called Z now, to which Garp confesses he doesn't know. Some time later, the Neo Marines arrive on Piriodo. Ain is seen watching over Z as he rested, until sometime later he meets with Kuzan singing a requiem. He tells Z he always hated that song, before giving him a bottle of his favorite wine as a peace offering. He tells Z he used to drink that because of him, looking up to him. He tells Kuzan to not lecture him, and he will go forward with his plan no matter what. Kuzan tells him he might die, as Z responds that is no problem if he can rid the world of evil. Z tells him to step aside, and the next time they meet they will share drinks together. Kuzan and Z face eachother, but each side unwilling to fight one another as enemies. Kuzan backs down and leaves Z to his machinations. The Straw Hats return to Dock Island, as Luffy is patched up and has the Kairouseki bullet removed. Kuzan appears before the crew again, telling Luffy to stop moping. Robin is shown terrified, but Luffy assures her it's alright. Kuzan tells them how Z was a former Admiral, and how he stole the Dyna Stones. Brook asks what those are, and Robin replies that they are stones that have the power to rival the Ancient Weapons. He goes on to tell him his plan is to destroy the three Endpoints with the Dyna Stones to release the Grande Imbuto, killing all pirates and destroying the One Piece. Now that two of the Endpoints have been destroyed, Z is about to go to the last one, Piriodo, and unless the Straw Hats stop him, the Pirate Era will end. The Endpoints had been considered a legend, with most thinking it was nonsense. The government covered up the truth about them, to dissuade pirates from using it. That only the World Government and highest ranking officers of the Marines know about it. He laments that it is an Admiral abusing this knowledge above all else. He reminds them that he is not doing this out of power, but to punish pirates. Luffy remains undeterred despite being defeated twice by Z, vowing to chase him down and get his hat back. If he lets Z keep his hat, he could never face Shanks or be worthy of the Pirate King title. The crew begin making their preparations to leave, as Kuzan and Robin share a small moment. Kuzan then gives the crew an Eternal Pose leading to Piriodo. Nami asks why he is helping them, as he ignores the question and warns them that their journey will be very dangerous. If they lose to Z, they will be destroyed along with the New World. Or, if they win they will be attacked by the Marines. With that said he leaves them to their own fates. Franky reminds the crew about the equipment they were promised earlier, showing a large stash of armor and weapons Mobston had saved up. Mobston gives Usopp his bicorn hat, believing they can bring down Z. They suit up in their new gear and head out. As they are leaving, Gari approaches Luffy telling him he wants to grow up to be a hero but cant decide whether he wants to be an Admiral or a pirate. Luffy flatly states pirates aren't heroes. Sanji chimes in saying if both feel the same, then it's OK. Gari watches the Straw Hat Pirates leave, filled with admiration for them. Battle for the New World The Straw Hats intercept a blockade of Neo Marine warships guarding Piriodo. The Straw Hats blast through their defenses with the ship's main cannon. They land on the beaches with an army waiting for them. The Straw Hats begin fighting, using their new weapons to help. Chopper fights off the hordes using his Guard Point, holding many rifles within himself. Luffy tries fighting with two sabres, but he quickly discards them shouting for Z to appear. Zoro finds himself separated from the group, and is met once again by Ain. She announces she wont let Zoro reach her master. Zoro tells her he has nothing against her, but will fight with everything he has. Ain admits she probably will not win, but will buy Z as much time as she can and will gladly die for him. Zoro remarks he felt hesitation in her sword, angering her. Sanji is shown fighting with Binz once again, as he tells him how tired he is of listening to him talk about his master, wondering if the two are merely kids. Luffy finishes fighting off a large group of Neo Marines, as he had used his large meat stick as a club. Feeling tired, he eats the emergency food gaining his stamina back for the fight ahead. As the Straw Hats fight with the Neo Marines, Kizaru and a large fleet of Marines arrive on the island. Kizaru cheerfully says that he'll kill every one of the Straw Hats so Z is not dissapointed. Meanwhile, Z himself is sitting in the mouth of the volcano surrounded by Dyna Stones placed to blow. After a swig of his wine, he stares eagerly at Luffy's straw hat awaiting his inevitable arrival. Luffy is shown fighting off more Neo Marines, trying to stop his advances. He uses his Haki, dodging multiple shots from cannons gradually getting closer. Zoro and Ains battle, using her powers to turn the hardened volcanic rock around them back into flowing magma. Zoro slashes the magma aside, as Sanji breaks through Binz vines landing hard kicks to his body. Robin is shown fighting with two swords, slashing at the Neo Marines. She uses her Gigantesco Mano move, summoning giant legs to stomp the surrounding enemies. Brook unleashes Soul Solid, freezing a large number of soldiers in place. Chopper uses his Kung-Fu point, able to physically hold off the soldiers and dodge their every moves. Usopp uses Hissatsu Midori Bosshi, summoning a forest of strong bamboo sticks pulverizing the soldiers. Nami uses her Clima-Tact to summon down a lightning storm on the battlefield, striking both enemy and ally alike. The Straw Hats win their battles, standing victorious over the defeated Neo Marines. However, the Neo Marines reinforcement weapons appear. An army of modified Pacifista appear, and begin their onslaught. They prove no match for their firepower, until Franky arrives to turn the tide. He brings his Franky Shogun robot to help fight with, as Usopp, Brook, and Chopper cheer him on as Nami and Robin merely stare blankly. Franky takes on the Pacifista, able to fight them all off with his superior speed and might. Once clustered together, he destroys them with a powerful Radical Beam. Luffy finally finds Z waiting for him inside the volcano. He discards his jacket, as the two engage in a furious battle. Luffy pounds away against his Battle Smasher arm, with Z calling his efforts useless. Zoro chases Ain through the volcanic lands, both of them clashing their swords against one another. Zoro is shown to be physically dominating the match, as she desperately tries using two pistols against him. Zoro cleaves through the bullets easily and then cuts the guns out of her hands. He finishes the match by performing his Santoryu Seiryu In: Ryusui slash. Ain collapses to the ground, as Zoro stands victorious. Sanji and Binz are battling it out in the air, with Sanji manuevering around his vines keeping to the air with his Geppo. Binz throws his large shuriken stars that Sanji kicks aside with his Diable Jembe footwork. His anger against attacking Nami fuels him during his match, landing multiple kicks to Binz who struggles to keep up. Sanji bursts into a ball of flames, using his new Sexy Fire move to finish him off. His powerful kick sends Binz crashing down below, as Sanji takes a moment to light a cigarette. The movie ends in a flashback as a young boy dressed as a superhero and wielding a log on his right arm beats up bullies that were harassing a young girl. As other kids cheer him on, the boy claims himself a hero of justice under the name "Z". During the credits, it is revealed that after Z's defeat, the Straw Hats returned to Dock Island one last time, to return the gear and weapons Mobston had given them. They bid them farewell, and Gari decided to become a pirate. Category:One Piece Movies Category:One Piece Film Z Cast Gallery Wardrobe The red themed character designs: The Armani outfits used in the movie: Trivia *Due to its nature similar to One Piece Film: Strong World, this film's canonicity was often subject of discussion. However, Eiichiro Oda himself and, later, Chapter 700 confirmed that it is not canon. ** Oda himself said it was not canonical, so as not create problems for the fans who follow only the manga. ** The new Marine Headquarters in the film is different from the one in the manga. ** Brannew is shown to be a commodore after the timeskip, while in the film he is shown without the high rank officer coat. ** The early scans about the film set it just after the Fishman Island Saga, and the Z's Ambition Arc set it just before the Punk Hazard Arc, while in the manga this is not possible. *The film premiers the post time-skip appearances of the following characters: **Former Fleet Admiral and new General Inspector Sengoku **Fleet Admiral Sakazuki (face not shown) **Admiral Borsalino **Former Admiral Kuzan **Former Vice Admiral and new Instructor Monkey D. Garp **Vice Admiral Tsuru **Vice Admiral Smoker **Vice Admiral Doberman **Vice Admiral Strawberry **Vice Admiral Yamakaji **Vice Admiral Onigumo **Vice Admiral Momonga **Vice Admiral Comil **Vice Admiral Dalmatian **Vice Admiral Stainless **Vice Admiral Lacroix **Vice Admiral John Giant **Vice Admiral Ronse **Vice Admiral Mozambia **Vice Admiral Cancer **Vice Admiral Jonathan (non-canon character) **Rear Admiral Yukimura (non-canon character) **Commodore Brannew **Commodore Daigin **Commodore Kibin (non-canon character) **Former Master Chief Petty Officer and new Captain Coby **Captain Tashigi **Captain Hina **Captain T-Bone **Captain Shu **Former Chief Petty Officer and new Lieutenant Commander Helmeppo *The film premiers the new Marine Headquarters (formerly G-1) after the timeskip, even if it's different from the manga. *This is the second movie referred to as a "film", the first being One Piece Film: Strong World. Both movies were directly overseen by the creator of ''One Piece'', Eiichiro Oda. *This is the second movie featuring an ex-Marine turned pirate as the main antagonist, the first being Gasparde in the fourth movie, Dead End Adventure. *Two of this movie's theme songs are sung by Canadian singer Avril Lavigne. *Eiichiro Oda selected outfits designed by the fashion label Armani for part of the film. *In anticipation of the film, the following anime adaptation/original anime video related to it was released: **Anime filler Z's Ambition Arc. **Special Episode of Luffy. **Smart phone special episode Glorious Island. *Those who attended the theatrical releases of the film received Volume 1000, similar to how Strong World attendees received Volume 0. *The film's credits feature the animation and color-scheme of some characters who were depicted as children in the SBS Question corner: Sengoku, Monkey D. Garp, Kuzan, Sakazuki, Borsalino, Jinbe, Mihawk, Boa Hancock, Bartholomew Kuma, Marshall D. Teach, Donquixote Doflamingo, Perona, Scratchmen Apoo, Trafalgar Law, Basil Hawkins, and Eustass Kid. The credits also showed Brook as a child. * This is the second One Piece film (after Strong World) to be released in cinemas in France. References External Links *One Piece official movie website Site Poll Site Navigation ca:One Piece Film Z de:One Piece Film: Z it:Film 12 fr:Film Z Category:One Piece Movies Category:One Piece Film Z